Serenade Surprise, Part III
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Hawke has finally asked Caitlin to marry him, and plans are in full swing for the big day.


_Serenade Surprise, _Part III

A/N – As always, I don't own the characters...either Universal or DPB does...but, since they won't play with them anymore, I figure I will...as long as I put them back where I found them, when I'm finished.

A/N 2 – This is a continuation of the original idea suggested to me by Starclipper01, trying to answer some of the questions I left open in the original. It takes place about two months after the events in Part 2. Events in _Dangerous Dreams_ are also referenced. Reading _Dreams _is not required, as this trilogy stands on its own, but it will help connect a couple of dots.—robertwnielsen

_Summary – _Hawke has finally asked Caitlin to marry him, and plans are in full swing for the big day.

_Sometimes, I still have to pinch myself, to make me believe this really happened, _Caitlin O'Shannessy said to herself as she stared at her new engagement ring. _He wants to marry me. Hawke really wants to marry me. And in a few more days, I'll be...Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. _She still marveled at how easily things had fallen into place since the accident which had temporarily taken her sight a few months prior. _Sometimes I think...I think I was supposed to get hurt that day, _she said to herself with a sigh as she sat in Hawke's cabin, waiting for him to come back from fishing. _If I hadn't gone blind, we'd probably still be dancing around our feelings, instead of planning a wedding. _Just then, the door flew open and Hawke walked in, carrying a string of trout on his line.

"Well, that ought to hold us for a couple days, I think," Hawke said as he iced down his catch of the morning. "So, what's on your mind, Cait?" Hawke asked his bride-to-be.

"I'll give you three guesses, Hawke, but you're only gonna need one," she replied with a sweet smile directed towards him. Hawke had a good idea, of course, about what Caitlin had been thinking about while he had been out fishing.

"You're thinking about our wedding day, aren't you?" Hawke asked, even though he knew it would be redundant.

"Well, duh," Caitlin chided with a grin. "That's almost all I've been able to think about since the day you proposed, for heaven's sake. I just..."

"I know. You wish it would get here sooner. Take it easy, Cait. We've got most of the arrangements made, your mom and Erin are keeping your dress, and Dom and I are all fitted for our tuxes." Suddenly, Hawke's mood dropped. "I just wish..."

"Hawke, don't," Caitlin said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't get depressed about Saint John. I told you before...he'll be home, someday. You've just got to believe, that's all."

"You're right, Caitlin," Hawke agreed, even forcing a smile. "As usual, you're right. "It's just...so hard, you know?" Suddenly, he turned his head as he noticed a sound approaching the cabin. Caitlin noticed it a second later.

"You expecting company, Hawke?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Not really," Hawke replied as they moved to the front door, and recognized Michael's special chopper as it settled onto the landing dock. "Especially not Michael." He and Caitlin stood in the open door as Michael and Laura, his pilot, exited the chopper.

"Hawke, Caitlin...first of all, let me reassure both of you...this _isn't _a mission," Archangel said with a smile. "This is...something else. Consider it...well, I can't say. Both of you need to come with us, though. Dominic's already on his way to Knightsbridge – he'll meet us there." Wordlessly, Hawke and Caitlin joined Michael in the chopper for the short flight to Knightsbridge, the complex where the FIRM's headquarters was located.

Michael led Hawke and Caitlin into his main office, and as he had said, Dom was already there, having a cup of coffee with Michael's assistant, Marella.

"Dom...you have any idea what's going on here?" Hawke demanded.

"Are you kidding, String? All I know is, Michael came to the hangar this morning and asked me to come up here. So, I took one of the choppers and came, while he and Laura went to get you guys. Michael wouldn't say what's going on, other than to say that it's not a mission."

"Yeah, he told us the same thing, Dom...but what the heck would he be doing bringing us all together, if it _wasn't _a mission..." Hawke's voice stopped in mid-sentence as the door to Archangel's office buzzed again, and Michael walked in with another man, perhaps a few years older than Hawke...a man Hawke barely recognized, through the flood of tears that suddenly erupted from his eyes.

"S-Saint John? Is that...is that really you?" Hawke was forcefully blinking back tears, trying to recognize the face of the older man who stood before him.

"Yeah, little brother, it's really me. I'm home, String," Saint John said, and his voice told his younger brother all he needed to know. In a few seconds, String and Dom had embraced Saint John, and String motioned for Caitlin to join them a few minutes later. Finally, Saint John released his younger brother and Dominic, and String made the next introduction.

"Saint John, I have someone here I want you to meet," String said. "This is Caitlin O'Shannessy...my fiancée."

"Did you say..._fiancée, _little brother? You're kidding me. You're actually engaged to be _married? _Man, I have been gone a long time!" Saint John smiled as he extended a friendly embrace to the woman who was only days away from becoming his sister-in-law. "Caitlin...it's a pleasure," Saint John said, with a smile that was very similar to Hawke's.

"The pleasure is all mine, Saint John," Caitlin replied with a smile of her own. "I've heard so much about you from String."

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you, Caitlin," Saint John replied, then turned to his brother again. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do here, little brother," he said teasingly, and everyone laughed, even as String turned to Archangel.

"Michael...how? I mean...how did this..."

"Pure coincidence, Stringfellow. We received reconnaissance photos only a week ago that showed where Saint John was being held, and we were able to move the _Enterprise _and the _Wasp _into position to mount a rescue. Saint John was the main prize, of course, but you'll be interested to know that six other members of 1st Air Cav were in the same camp, and have also been rescued. The whole operation took less than five hours, from ingress to egress, and no Americans were killed," Michael said with a proud smile, knowing he owed the captains of both ships a drink at some future time. _Drinks, hell. I owe them both steak dinners with all the trimmings,_ Michael said to himself with a huge grin plastered across his face. "I would have told you sooner, but we had to do all the traditional debriefings, physical exams, etc. I hope you're not too upset with me, Hawke," Michael said, then realized his own mistake. "I guess I won't be able to call you just 'Hawke' anymore, with Saint John home, will I?"

"Oh, we'll figure something out, Michael," String replied, knowing that they had some other things to figure out as well, regarding a certain black helicopter. Then, he turned to his brother again. "Saint John, this will be perfect...you'll be able to stand as my best man when Cait and I get married," Hawke said.

"It will be my honor, little brother," Saint John replied with a sincere smile. "But you're going to have to tell me all about your relationship sometime."

"You've got it," Stringfellow replied, even though he knew he couldn't tell his older brother _everything_ about their relationship, including the parts about Airwolf. Almost as if he had read his little brother's mind, Saint John replied, "I get the feeling there's something you need to talk to Michael about, String...Um...Marella, didn't you say you had some papers I needed to look at?" Saint John asked Archangel's aide, and Marella immediately picked up on the hint and ushered Saint John out of the office.

"Well, even though Saint John doesn't know about the Lady, I'm glad we'll be able to have this conversation now," Stringfellow said to the older man. "Just let me know where you want to meet, and I'll turn her back over to you, just like we agreed on," Hawke said with a dejected expression, one that was matched by both Caitlin and Dom.

"I appreciate that, Hawke...but, it's not necessary," Archangel replied, noticing the startled looks from Dominic, Caitlin, and most importantly, from Stringfellow himself. "You see, Hawke, I had a long talk with Zeus immediately after Saint John came home, because I anticipated this. After a lengthy discussion/argument, I finally managed to convince Zeus to agree that Airwolf, in the hands of you three, is the best field tool the FIRM has...plus, I reminded him that, as I told you when you first recovered Airwolf, even if you did give her back, there's no way the President would ever let the FIRM use her again. So...you three will continue flying Airwolf for the FIRM, as you've been doing for the past few years. And as far as the Committee and I are concerned, the ship's all yours."

"You're serious, Michael?" Hawke wasn't sure he could completely believe the words he'd just heard.

"Completely, Stringfellow. Now, that doesn't mean that the NSA, the FBI, or some other agency might not continue trying to recover Airwolf...but with me acting as go-between, things will undoubtedly go a lot smoother from here on out," Michael said, even as the door buzzed open and Marella and Saint John reentered the office.

"Well, this has been a day I'm sure none of us will ever forget," Michael said as Saint John rejoined the small group, "and, I'm sure the four of you have a lot of catching up to do. Come on, Marella...there's got to be _something _out here that desperately needs our attention," Michael said, and motioned his aide towards the door. A few moments later, he and Marella were outside, leaving the group alone again.

"Saint John...I have an idea. How about you and Dom coming up to the cabin tonight, for dinner?" String asked.

"I think that's a great idea, little brother," Saint John replied with a smile. "You can tell me all about how you met this wonderful girl, here," he added.

"Okay, then...Dom, looks like you'll be cooking tonight," String replied with a smile.

"That'll be my pleasure, String," Dom replied before the four of them left the office to fly back to Santini Air.

As Hawke and Caitlin flew back to the cabin, Hawke was still turning the events of the past few hours over in his mind. _Not only do I have Saint John back, but...Michael's assured me that Airwolf is ours. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I must be dreaming. _"Now I know how you felt this morning, Cait," he finally said out loud.

"What do you mean, String?" Caitlin asked.

"When I came back from fishing, you had this look like everything that happened the other night was a dream, or something...when I asked you to marry me. Now, I know how that must have felt."

"Oh, you mean when Saint John walked in the office. Well, String...I hate to say 'I told you so,' but..."

"Yeah, Caitlin...you did tell me so," String replied, and Caitlin noticed his voice shaking slightly. "I promise, Caitlin, I will never doubt you again," he said as he brought the chopper in to land, not on the dock, but away from the cabin.

"Good thinking, String," Caitlin replied with a smile as they climbed out of the chopper and walked back to the cabin.

Later that evening, Dominic cooked up a big pot of spaghetti with marinara sauce, along with plenty of garlic bread, and the four of them sat down to dinner. String began telling his older brother about how Caitlin had come out to California to tell him about his friend Jimmy's death, and how she ended up working part-time out at Santini Air.

"Okay, so that explains how you guys _met," _Saint John said, "but it doesn't explain how you fell in love, and are going to be married in a couple of days."

"Well, Saint John, that's kinda complicated," Hawke said. "See, Cait had been injured in an accident, and lost her sight temporarily. I decided to take care of her, up here at the cabin...and one thing led to another..."

"And now you guys are getting married," Saint John said as he smiled at his brother and Caitlin. "That doesn't seem so complicated after all. Anyway, String...I haven't seen you so happy since...well, since I-don't-remember-when. Caitlin, whatever you did to help my brother, don't ever stop."

"I don't plan on it, Saint John," Cait replied, squeezing her fiance's hand affectionately. "With everything I had to go through to get this guy, I don't plan on giving him up any time soon," Caitlin said with a smile, then wondered if she'd accidentally said too much.

Saint John looked puzzled for a moment, then said, "Oh, you must be talking about the curse that String thought he had...the one where everyone he loved would die. Well, little brother, I guess I've proven that wrong, huh?"

"Well, sort of, Sinj," Stringfellow replied with a smile. "I mean, it doesn't help that Mom and Dad, and Kelly all died, but having you back...it does take a lot of the sting away. And," he added with an affectionate glance towards Caitlin, "having Cait in my life helps, too."

"I can see that," Saint John teased with a smile. "And, I hope I never _stop_ seeing it." Finally, after Saint John helped his brother clear up the dinner dishes, the foursome sat in the living room and talked for hours, and Saint John suddenly recalled something he'd been wondering about.

"Hey, String..your friend Michael seems to be pretty good at tracking people down...and there's a couple of people I'm really anxious to find...or at least, to find out about," Saint John said nervously. "First of all, there's..." Saint John continued, but String interrupted him.

"Le? Well, he came to see me a couple of times over the past few years...actually got to be good friends with Cait...and of course he loved Tet...but his aunt Minh was killed a year or so ago...and he came to live with me...well, us, now," String said as he glanced over at Cait again. Just then, a voice came from about midway down the stairs.

"Uncle String? What's going on down..._DAD!" _Le shouted, and ran into Saint John's arms. Le had been feeling a little under the weather, and had gone to sleep before Saint John and Dom arrived at the cabin. The conversation during and immediately after dinner had wakened him, however.

"Hey there, Le," Saint John said as he gathered the boy into a hug. "Uncle String and Aunt Caitlin been taking good care of you?"

Le pulled back from Saint John's embrace and nodded, glancing up at String and Caitlin. "Yeah, we've had lots of fun up here...but...what are you doing here? When did you..."

Blinking back tears, Saint John said, "That's a long story, partner...and I promise, I'll tell you all about it, real soon." Seeing Hawke and Caitlin's expressions, Saint John confessed, "Yeah, little brother—Le's my son." Saint John proceeded to tell his brother and almost-sister-in-law how he had met, and married, Le's mother during Vietnam, but had lost touch with her when he had been taken prisoner, not long after their son had been born. Saint John never knew what happened to his wife and son, and he was relieved to learn that at least, Le had made it out of Vietnam and found his uncle.

"I have to admit, this has been quite a day," String said as he and his brother embraced warmly, a few hours later. "I almost don't want it to end, you know?"

"Yeah, little brother, I do know," Saint John replied. "But just think...we'll have the rest of our lives to spend getting reacquainted...when you're not busy with this lady, here," he said, with a friendly wink directed towards Caitlin.

"Trust me, Saint John, the cabin door is always open for you and Le," Caitlin replied as she winked back at him. "After all, you two are part of the family."

Finally, Dom, Saint John and Le left, giving Stringfellow and Cait some much-needed alone time. As they finished washing the dinner dishes, Caitlin said, "You know, String...you'll have to introduce Saint John to Erin before the wedding."

"That's right...well, we can do it when everybody comes up for the rehearsal, since we're doing the wedding right here at the cabin," Hawke replied.

A few days later, everyone was back at the cabin, along with the judge who would be performing the ceremony, for the rehearsal and dinner. Erin was intrigued to meet the older brother that Stringfellow had mentioned before, and they seemed to hit it off well. Erin even found Saint John's son Le interesting, which surprised everyone. Finally, after dinner, Maggie asked Caitlin to accompany them back to their hotel. Not surprisingly, Caitlin refused at first, but with a little coaxing from Hawke and Saint John, who assured her that there wouldn't be any wild bachelor party that night, Caitlin agreed, which surprised both her mother and String.

"I can't believe she gave in," Saint John laughed just before he, Dom, and Le left.

"Me neither, Sinj," String admitted with an embarrassed smile. "But after tomorrow, we won't ever be apart again."

"That's right, little brother," Saint John said with a smile, then his expression turned serious. "String...I know how much you wish Mom and Dad could be here tomorrow...but let me tell you something—they'll be watching...and, they would be very proud of you," he said with utmost sincerity.

"Thanks, Sinj...even though I don't think they'd be very proud of the way I kept pushing her away as long as I did. But, the good news is, I've got the rest of our lives to make up for that," String replied with equal sincerity.

"Well, String...sleep well...and we'll see you early in the morning," Dom said. "G'night."

"G'night," Hawke replied as Dom, Saint John, and Le walked across the dock to the helicopter and left, leaving Hawke alone in his cabin once again. _For the last time,_ Hawke said to himself with a quiet sigh. He took a quick look around, then went upstairs to go to sleep.

The next morning, Hawke rose early, and was showered and in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when Dom and Saint John arrived. "Morning, little brother!" Saint John shouted as the two men walked into the cabin, Dom carrying Stringfellow's tuxedo, with Le following just behind. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hawke said with a smile. "It sure took me a long time to realize it, but damn it, I really love that girl," he continued, noticing the knowing smile his brother returned.

"I kinda noticed that the other night, little brother," Saint John replied with a smile of his own. "Well, come on. Let's get you upstairs and changed." The two brothers moved upstairs, and once String was dressed, he began fumbling with his tie, until Saint John finally stepped over to the mirror.

"Here, let me help you with that," Saint John said, chuckling at the notion that one of the best helicopter pilots in the Army couldn't perform a simple operation like tying a tie. "You never could get this right," he said with a smile as he finished the knot, then turned his younger brother back to the mirror. "What do you think?"

"Lot better job than I would have done, Sinj," String replied, laughing. After String slipped his jacket on, the two men went downstairs to greet some of the guests, who had already arrived.

A few minutes later, Michael and Marella came in, along with a young girl who Michael introduced as Katerina, his daughter. Somehow, Hawke instinctively knew that Katerina was not Marella's child, a suspicion Archangel confirmed a short time later. Michael then informed Hawke of the security measures he was putting into place around the cabin. After all, Michael had told him, the wedding of two of the only three Airwolf-qualified pilots on the planet could present a large temptation for any number of entities, both foreign and domestic. Once everyone on the guest list had arrived and been accounted for, the airspace around the entire cabin was being cordoned off in a no-fly zone. Additionally, members of the FIRM's special assassination squad had been stationed in a perimeter around the cabin. None of these measures would be visible to the guests, but the fact that they were there was reassuring to Stringfellow. "Also," Michael continued, "your marriage records will be sealed with a Top Secret Umbra classification. It's not perfect, and someone with enough resources and determination could uncover your marriage, but it should make it more difficult for someone to use your marriage to get at you and Airwolf."

"Thank you, Michael," Hawke replied, relieved. _Any additional protection, to help keep Caitlin safe, I __appreciate,_ he said to himself as he heard another helicopter approaching. When Michael saw it land on the dock and discharge its passengers, he quickly pointed String and Saint John towards the back entrance of the cabin. "It's Cait," he said with a smile as the three men walked outside, and String understood perfectly.

Not too long after, Erin came around the back of the cabin looking for the three men. "There you guys are," she said, shaking her head. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, no wonder you couldn't find us, Erin," Stringfellow said with a grin. "We haven't _been _all over." Michael turned, shocked, as String introduced him to his future sister-in-law. "Erin, before I forget, this is my friend, Michael Coldsmith Briggs III...and, you met my older brother, Saint John, of course," Hawke said.

"Yeah, String. Michael, it's a pleasure to meet you," Erin said with a smile. "Well, come on, everybody...we're ready to get started," Erin said as she and Saint John walked towards the cabin. Stringfellow made to follow them, but Michael stopped him.

"Hawke, I don't believe it. You've developed a sense of humor after all!" Michael said with a huge grin. "It must have been Caitlin's doing, though;" he added as the two men started walking, "because I know you didn't do it yourself."

"Well, Michael, I wouldn't try to take credit for something Caitlin did," String replied as Michael took his seat next to Marella. "Guess it's time for me to get married," he said with a smile as he turned to walk to the dock where the judge waited for him.

The first soft violin notes caught his and his guests' attention, and everyone turned towards the door of the cabin. Katerina came out first, carrying a small wicker basket full of cream and gold rose petals, which she distributed on the walkway to the dock. Erin and Saint John came next, Saint John standing with his brother, and Erin moving to the other side to await her sister. Next, Caitlin's mother, Maggie, came to stand with Erin.

Finally, the first notes of the piece Hawke had written for Caitlin turned everyone's heads toward the cabin door. Caitlin appeared on Dominic's arm, in a simple cream-colored gown with a cream wool shawl, to protect her bare shoulders from the slight breeze blowing across the lake. As Dom escorted her to String's side, he could already see the tears in her eyes, as they turned to the judge, and the ceremony began.

"_Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Caitlin O'Shannessy and Stringfellow Hawke. These two young people have traveled a long road to get to this moment, and are gladdened by the love shown by all their friends, and family, here today. If there is any person here who can show sufficient cause why these two should not wed, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." _Caitlin and Hawke both held their breath for a moment, then released them simultaneously as the judge continued.

"_Stringfellow Hawke. Do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, until death do you part?" _Hawke gazed into Caitlin's eyes, and said, _**"I do."**_

"_Caitlin O'Shannessy. Do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, until death do you part?" _Caitlin gazed lovingly into Hawke's face, noticing the tears in his eyes, as she stated proudly, _**"Yes. I do."**_

"_The rings, please." _Saint John handed both rings over to the judge. Stringfellow slipped Caitlin's ring onto her finger as he recited the rest of his vows, then Caitlin took Hawke's ring and slipped it onto his finger, as she recited her vows.

"_Then, by the power vested in me by the great state of California, I pronounce that you are husband, and wife. Stringfellow, you may kiss your bride," _the judge finished, smiling, as String pulled Caitlin close to him.

"Finally," she murmured, just before their lips met. The judge had to shout to make himself heard over the eruption of cheers, as he introduced the couple. _"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!" _The crowd cheered even louder as the newlyweds embraced each other once again.

"Well, Mrs. Hawke, we finally made it," String said to his bride as they twirled across the makeshift dance floor for the traditional first dance.

"_Mrs. Hawke. _I can't believe I actually heard you say that, String," Caitlin said, her voice shaking a little. "It's finally real. I'm Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke."

"Yes, you are," String said, as he gave her his familiar boyish grin, "and nothing's going to change that," he promised her.

Once the first dance had concluded, Erin requested one dance with String, and Saint John requested one dance with the bride. As String and Erin began to dance, she told him again, "String...I'll say it again—welcome to our family. If you don't mind my saying so, I think you're good for my sister...and, I think she's good for you."

"Thank you, Erin," String replied with a sincere smile. "You're not the first person to tell me that, believe me," he continued, remembering how Michael, Marella, Dom, and others had mentioned similar feelings to him over the course of the previous two years. "I'm just glad I finally smartened up and decided to listen to everyone."

"So am I, String...so am I," Erin told him with a smile of her own. "I don't know if I told you this before, but Daddy threatened to come out here and find you more than once, and try to **beat** some sense into you about Caitlin!"

"I think Cait has mentioned that a time or two, Erin," String replied, knowing full well that he had heard that sentiment from his wife many times before he finally proposed to her. "Well, wherever your father is, Erin, he and my parents are probably celebrating right now."

"You know something, String? I think you're right," Erin replied, then her curiosity got the better of her.

"String, I was wondering—who on Earth wrote that beautiful piece that you used for a bridal march? I don't think I've ever heard anything quite so...romantic," she confessed.

"What? Caitlin didn't tell you?" String asked, and was shocked when Erin shook her head no. "Well, Erin...that piece was a little something I wrote, especially for Cait...and she requested that it be played today."

Erin was dumbstruck. "You're kidding me. _You _wrote that beautiful piece?" Hawke had to stifle a chuckle at his sister-in-law's reaction. "I must say, Stringfellow Hawke, you are a man of many talents," Erin said, smiling, even as Caitlin and Saint John walked over to them.

"Sorry, sis. You've monopolized the best-looking man here _long enough,_" Caitlin told her sister firmly.

"Oh, phooey," Erin replied, but she smiled when she said it, especially when Saint John offered her his hand.

"Would you settle for the brother of the best-looking man here?" Saint John asked her.

"M mm...I guess so," Erin replied, taking his hand.

Finally, the last goodbyes were said and the guests had all departed, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Hawke alone at last. Exhausted but deliriously happy, they sank onto the couch and entwined themselves in each other's arms.

"String...thank you. This...today was everything I ever dreamed my wedding would be," Caitlin murmured happily.

"I feel the same way, Cait," String replied. "Even though I didn't think I'd ever get married, I'm glad everything went so well today. And, I'm glad that you and I are finally together, forever." He punctuated his statement with a gentle kiss on Caitlin's cheek, but she took his lips with her own and made the kiss much more passionate. String took the cue from his wife and, when they had separated, stood up and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the sleeping loft, where he fully intended for them to spend at least the next 48 hours, before they left on their honeymoon. Outside, an eagle circled the cabin and cried its approval into the evening sky.


End file.
